In stores such as convenience stores, a sales opportunity loss occurs if there is a defect in the display state of item displayed on display shelves, that is, the display of item is disturbed or there is a shortage of item, and this sales opportunity loss gives a big influence on the sales of the store, such that in a case where there is a defect in the display state of item, it is necessary to promptly implement an item management work (an arranging work or a replenishing work) to resolve the defect.
As a technique relating to such item management work, in the related art, a technique is known which determines necessity of replenishment of item based on the captured image of a display area and makes a notification instructing a replenishing work (see PTL 1). Further, a technique is known which generates information on a display method of item or a lack of item based on a captured image of a display area and transmitting the information to the terminal in a head office (see PTL 2). Further, a technique is known which determines necessity of arranging item based on the captured image of a display area and makes a notification instructing an arranging work (see PTL 3).